Totally Wasted
by Cullen-chan
Summary: “Well I’m glad I got totally wasted then” Ichigo said with a smirk. GrimmIchi fanfic. AU.


Take a picture, trick (trick) I'm on a boat, bitch (bitch)  
We drinking Santana champ, cause it's so crisp (crisp)  
I got my swim trunks, and my flippie-floppies  
I'm flippin burgers, you at Kinko's straight flippin copies

I'm On A Boat – the Lonely Island

This is a GrimmIchi Fanfic…DUH!

Um so yeah enjoy.

Oh and here is the pic that gave me the idea.

.com/art/GrimmIchi-Guitar-123474837

ENJOY!

Ichigo heard the heavy beat of the music as he stood outside the club with his friends. They had come to the club for his 21st birthday. He was finally legal to drink and his friends had promised to get him totally trashed. They had been planning it for a couple weeks too. They invited everyone he had ever known and some people he hadn't but he didn't care, he was going to party like an animal. It also helped that his favorite band was performing that night as well.

The bouncer unclipped the velvet rope and ushered the group in. The group consisted of Ichigo, Renji, Orihime, Ishida, Rukia, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Chad. Ichigo loved his friends to death but he was always the black sheep in the group. Everyone was dating someone, except for himself. Renji was with his older and much richer lover, Byakuya, who was Rukia's brother. While Rukia was dating some mystery man that they were going to meet tonight, Orihime was dating the guitarist of Ichigo's favorite band, which is why she got them to play for his birthday. Ikkaku and Yumichika had been dating for about 2 years and still going strong. Chad had recently started dating Ichigo younger sister Karin. She had just turned 18 about 3 months ago and they had been flirting for longer then that. Ishida had been introduced by Orihime to the drummer of the band her boyfriend was in and they had started dating about a year ago.

Ichigo sighed running one of his taped up hands through his hair. He look down at his outfit only get a couple good looks considering the flashing lights. He was wearing a teal shirt with a teal button up shirt with a pair of dark jeans and his favorite pair of black converse that his friends had taken it upon themselves to decorate with metallic sharpie. They didn't touch the white parts, just the black canvas. He looked up at the stage and saw a flash of teal and red and knew it was the lead singer of Arrancar, his favorite band in all of Japan. To the left of him was the Ulquiorra, Orihime's boyfriend and to the right was a attractive black women playing bass the bottom part of her face covered by the collar she had on, her trademark look. A male with bright pink hair and glasses was playing the drums behind the group. Ichigo sighed and turned to see that his friends had met up with their other halves and had left him to fend for himself. Ichigo walked towards the stage and stood in the middle of the crowd about 10 feet from where the mosh pit had started. The guitar was playing a furious solo while all the other instruments had quieted slightly. Ichigo bobbed to the music, not wanting to make a fool of himself by jumping around like a total idiot.

Everything went great as the set was going on, that was until the mosh pit got out of control. Ichigo had just been singing along with all the other fans when he felt a flailing fist collided with his eye. Since he wasn't expecting it, he went down. He wasn't down long though. When he stood up the guy who had hit him was standing with his friends and laughing. Ichigo retaliated with a right hook to the guy's cheek, sending him to the floor. Ichigo rubbed his eye and looked at the guy. It wasn't until then that he noticed that the music had stopped and everyone was watching him. He adjusted his shirt and went towards the door. He was out the door an half way down the street when he finally heard foot steps running after him. He turned and was surprised to see the teal haired man that had created some of his favorite songs.

"Oi, wait" the man huffed finally catching up with Ichigo. Ichigo blushed softly since he wasn't used to being close to people he liked this much. Grimmjow smirked and put a hand out to shake.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Nice to meet ya," Grimmjow shaking Ichigo's hand. Ichigo smiled and nodded.

"I know. I'm a huge fan of your music, my names Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo said as he started to walk forward again. Grimmjow looked totally shocked and jogged to catch up with Ichigo again.

"So your Orihime's friend, the one that is having a birthday today? Wow, I've heard so much about you. I thought you were totally different. The way Orihime explained you; you were a short, chunky, raven. Not a tall, lean, strawberry blonde." Grimmjow explained throwing an arm over Ichigo's shoulders. Ichigo blushed slightly, but leaned into the touch softly. Grimmjow smirked at noticing this and tightened his grip.

"So since we are away from that snobby club, wanna hit a pub. I can keep you're friends promises and get you trashed." Grimmjow said in a joking matter. Ichigo looked up at the singer and smirked.

"Sure, I've always wanted to play a drinking game." Ichigo said picking up speed, which caused Grimmjow's arm to slip off. Grimmjow was going to pick up speed so he could place his arm around Ichigo again, but he was surprised when Ichigo grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

~AT THE PUB~

"So one time, Renji came to my house totally wasted, running into walls all the way there, when he go to my door he knocked then opened my door and found my parents going at it in my bed and flipped out. I still make fun of him for it" Ichigo slurred. He was slightly buzzed but he was having fun telling Grimmjow all his funny stories and well as hearing his. He was really surprised that they had hit it off so well. He had heard from Orihime that he had a b it of a temper and wasn't that easy to get along with, but since Orihime thought said he was short, chubby and had black hair he wasn't surprised.

After a couple more drinks they were leaning against each other and laughing like life was the funniest thing ever. He had finally gotten his present, even if it wasn't from his friends. He was totally trashed. They had play every drinking game Grimmjow could think of. The one that had gotten them like this was 'Fuck the Dealer' (1). They had gathered a couple other members by asking if anyone wanted to join, causing 4 females in their 20s to run over and act like idiots.

Ichigo leaned against Grimmjow, murmuring something about the room spinning. Grimmjow chuckled and wrapped an arm around Ichigo's waist and started to lead him away from the pub. They continued down the road until they stopped in front of a hotel. Ichigo was to busy nuzzling Grimmjow's neck to even notice where they were. Grimmjow groaned when Ichigo bit his neck softly. He knew Ichigo was drunk so he wouldn't remember it in the morning. That he wouldn't take advantage of the chance if Ichigo begged for it.

Grimmjow had paid for the room for the night and was now carrying the giggling Ichigo down the hall to the hotel room. When he opened the door Ichigo giggled more.

"What's so funny strawberry?" Grimmjow questioned looking down at the male.

"You're going to carry me across the thresh-hold. It's like were married." Ichigo giggled, hiding his face in Grimmjow's neck. Grimmjow sighed and walked into the room with Ichigo. He laid the male on the bed and went to take a shower. He was still really sweaty from performing and he felt like he was sweating alcohol from drinking too much. Before he shut the door, he saw that Ichigo looked like he was asleep.

Grimmjow had taken a 20 minute shower and was now towel drying his hair when he heard a loud yell coming from the other room. Grimmjow dropped the towel in his hand and ran out to see Ichigo on the bed, naked and touching himself. His hair was plastered to his forehead and he was arching his back every once in a while. Grimmjow flushed, but then an evil smirk crossed his lips and he stalked forward. He pulled Ichigo's ass to the end of the bed, causing the male to stop moving his hand. Grimmjow swatted the hand till it was above Ichigo's head. He then engulfed the male's hard flesh into his mouth.

Ichigo had never had so much pleasure in his life. He felt like he had died and gone to heaven, the dropped to hell by the heat was consuming his heated flesh. He gripped harder on the teal hair that was between his legs. Ichigo pushed his hips up, but they were quickly held down again. He tried to inform Grimmjow he was about to cum, but his cries fell on deaf ears. He pulled the male away from his manhood when he was about to fall over the edge.

"I don't want to cum unless you are inside me" Ichigo slurred out. Grimmjow smirked and held three fingers up to the boy's mouth. Ichigo took them into his mouth and sucked and covered them in saliva as Grimmjow left butterfly kisses on the inside of the thighs. He bit down in one spot, puncturing the skin slightly, drawing blood. He knew that he had left a mark and he wanted Ichigo to know who had given it to him.

When his fingers were covered enough he removed them from Ichigo's mouth and went to circle his hole. He pushed a finger in, causing the male arch and let out a scream of pain and then a couple of whimpers. Grimmjow winced at the sound and leaned up and kissed Ichigo, distracting him from the pain, when Ichigo had given him the ok, he pushed the second in, then the third. He moved his fingers around looking for a certain spot. When he hit it, Ichigo moaned and arched into Grimmjow's chest.

"Please, Grimm, hurry up. I want to cum" Ichigo cried out wrapping his arms around Grimmjow's neck. As quickly as it was said, the fingers were removed. Grimmjow removed the towel around his waist and spit in his hand to cover his member. When he was ready he lined himself up with Ichigo's whole and pushed in. Tears sprung to Ichigo's eyes and he clung to Grimmjow. Grimmjow kissed the tears away.

When Grimmjow was all the way in he waited for Ichigo to be ready. It wasn't long until Ichigo was pushing against Grimmjow. Grimmjow took that as his cue and pounded into Ichigo like an animal. Ichigo loved every minute. He moaned like a whore the whole time, he even left a couple marks on Grimmjow's neck. Ichigo moaned out that he was close, but it was to late. He released all over their chest. Grimmjow moaned at the tightness surrounding him, but kept going. It was another 5 minutes before Grimmjow released causing Ichigo to moan at the feeling. Grimmjow collapsed next to Ichigo and pulled him close, falling asleep.

The next morning Grimmjow was awoken by the sound of pounding on the door. He ran a hand through his teal hair and pulled a pair of boxers that were on the floor. They turned out to Ichigo's. Grimmjow grumbled and went to open the door. When he opened it he saw a very pissed looking Szayel.

"WHAT THE HELL ASSHOLE. WHERE DID YOU GO LAST NIGHT! We have been calling you. We last Ichigo last night and we can't find him." Szayel yelled punching Grimmjow in the chest. They both heard a groan from inside the room and turned to see a ruffled looking Ichigo sit up on the bed, the sheet covering his lap and nothing else.

"I think I found Ichigo" Grimmjow said smugly before closing the door in the drummer's face. He walked towards Ichigo and sat next to him, laying his head in Ichigo's lap staring at the boy. Ichigo smiled and ran a hand through the teal hair of his lover.

"I hope you know that you are mine, now. Even if that means you have to go with us on tours. You are mine" Grimmjow said up to the boy. Ichigo's smile grew and leaned down to kiss Grimmjow.

"Well I'm glad I got totally wasted then" Ichigo said with a smirk.

THE END

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


End file.
